yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Beetle Adventure Racing!/The Untold Content?/Objects/100 to 199
100 center A Beetle where parts of it don't render 101 center Racer Beetle 102 Skips to 103 103 center A Beetle where parts of it don't render 104 center A Beetle where parts of it don't render 105 center A full Beetle of some kind. 106 center Unknown object. 107 center This transparent object doesn't render from inside nor the bottom 108 center A brake light. 109 center Used in Coventry Cove. 110 center Used in Coventry Cove. 111 center Used in Coventry Cove. 112 center Used in Coventry Cove. 113 Skips to 114 114 Seems to be an early version of the mine jump part in Coventry Cove. 115 center A bush texture. 116 center This building doesn't seem to be in Coventry Cove. 117 center The boat. 118 center Used in Coventry Cove. 119 center A box. 120 center Its broken version. 121 center Used in Coventry Cove. 122 center Used in Coventry Cove. 123 center A small boat. A minor part of it is unfinished. 124 center Used in Coventry Cove. 125 center A house of some kind along with a bush and a flagpole that only renders from an certain angle. File:BeetleObjectModel125WhiteBottom.png|For some reason, a white bottom is present 126 center Used in Coventry Cove. 127 center Its broken version. 128 center A hay stack. 129 center This object spawns the first time you drive into a hay stack. Technically, this is the broken version of the hay stack. 130 center A lighthouse, although none appears in Coventry Cove. 131 center The door to the barn. 132 center Its broken version. 133 center A wooden pole. 134 center Its broken version. 135 center The sunlight object at the end of the mine. 136 center An object used at the entrance to the mine in Coventry Cove. 137 center Its broken version. 138 center An object used at the end of the mine in Coventry Cove. 139 center Its broken version. 140 center The waterfall in the mine. 141 center A Coventry Cove-styled object. 142 center The phone booth. 143 center Technically the broken version of the phone booth. 144 center A waste-dropping object. This one isn't used in Coventry Cove. 145 center Duplicate of 144. Purpose unknown. 146 center Used in Coventry Cove. 147 center Used in Coventry Cove. 148 center The train warning sign. 149 center Either the castle area was present in Coventry Cove as an object, or the developers used this object slot to design it and then make it part of the track model. Regardless, the object model is a bit different than the one seen in the final version of the track model. This entrance used fences rather than the brick walls seen in the final version. This area somehow changed a bit. The shading is a bit different. The "tree walls" were removed. (The window was always? intended to be an object) 150 Skips to 151 151 center The course map model for Coventry Cove. Interestingly, it is the only used one present along with the objects belonging to that track (Mount Mayhem also does this, but that course map model is unused and reflects an earlier version of it). 152 center The window for the fortress part. 153 center Its broken version. 154 center A Coventry Cove-styled object. 155 center Currently unknown. 156 center The finish blocker in Coventry Cove during the first and second laps. 157 center The finish blocker in Coventry Cove during the final lap. 158 center A gravestone. 159 center A tram object. 160 center A tram object. 161 center A tree. 162 center A bush. 163 center A tree. 164 center This appears to be an object placed on tree walls. 165 center This appears to be an object placed on tree walls. 166 center This appears to be an object placed on tree walls. 167 center This appears to be an object placed on tree walls. 168 center This building doesn't appear in Coventry Cove. 169 center The waterwheel. 170 center A wooden object. 171 center Its broken version. 172 center Some kind of a bush. 173 center Same, but slightly darker. 174 center A ramp. It is loaded in Sunset Sands and INTRO4 as a track-specific object. A nearby log switch if driven through will raise it. 175 center A palm tree. 176 center A palm tree. 177 center A palm tree. 178 center Three pillars. 179 center The red elevator that takes the place to the secret underground path. 180 center Some sort of object. On the right is how it looks like from a distance. 181 center Its broken version. 182 center Related to the object above. 183 center Its broken version. 184 center A statue. 185 center A statue. 186 center Used in the town of Sunset Sands. 187 center A barrel. 188 center Its broken version. 189 center Finish barrier. 190 center Some form of wood. 191 center Its broken version. 192 center The elevator sign. 193 center Its broken version. 194 center A structure used in the town. 195 center Unknown, perhaps the structure's foundation (confirm). 196 center The broken version of the structure. 197 center The log switch. 198 center Explain this object. 199 center A sign of some sort.